As technology continues to advance, the use of mobile computing devices and related accessories has become ubiquitous. Technological advances have enabled billions of users throughout the world to benefit from the use of all manner of such devices ranging, for example, from smart phones, media players, tablet computers, and onboard automobile computers, to wearable devices such as smart watches, smart eyewear, headsets, pedometers, heart monitors, and so on. As the number of these devices and device users continues to increase, efforts toward improving the efficiency of human interaction with such devices are ongoing.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.